Amazon Warrior
"Down with the manocentric manocracy!" :- Their slogans still need some work Tactical Analysis * Sisters are Doing it For Themselves: Amazons are the other front-line infantry in Confederate service. Slower and less armoured than Minutemen, but harder to suppress, they are armed with grenade launchers that will tear light vehicles apart, and also do a good job of suppressing enemy infantry. * Check your Privilege: While their grenade launchers aren't much good against more heavily armoured foes, Amazons can switch to powerful demolition charges that can blast open holes in the armour of main battle tanks. * Home Run: As a backup weapon, Amazons carry a baseball bat, usually adorned with nails, spikes, and/or chains for extra hitting power. This weapon is highly effective when it comes to breaking skulls, and can quickly make a soldier regret engaging in close combat with one of these warriors. Operational History The Confederate Revolutionaries fight a low-intensity war with the Allies, as the Confederates, despite their enthusiasm, simply do not have the resources to slug it out with the world's strongest military force. This means Peacekeepers effectively control all but the most Confederate areas. Throughout America Leopards drive through streets unhindered, and above Apollos streak ahead on patrol. The Continental Army ambush these patrols often, but when the Peacekeepers gather in force the Confederates melt away, where their PAWI technology is of much assistance. Generally the goal of the Confederates is to make the occupation of America so costly for the Allies that civilian pressure will force them to pull out. The Confederates only attack in force when they know they can win, like when an Allied installation's guard complement is severely understrength due to its manpower being constantly chipped away in ambushes. When that happens, the Continental Army pour out of their well hidden and numerous bases and gather strength with other units, moving in such speed and force that even the Peacekeepers are stunned. However, when this is not possible (which is most of the time), the Confederate Revolutionaries rely on the Militia. The Militia is the non-regular branch of the Confederate military, and are made up of loosely organized civilian volunteers, either aligned with one of the parties or fighting for America itself. They do not fight in open combat, conform to the laws of war, and most of all they do not play fair. Any and all dirty tricks are used, and often, to make the Allies' occupation as painful as possible. Most notably, they do not wear uniforms, though exceptions to this exist (such as the black berets and jackets of Gold Panthers-affiliated Militia.) This allows them to strike from the populace at large and to melt afterwards, especially if they wear masks while during so, to the frustration of the Allied Nations. Confederate laws prevent the usage of human and cultural shields, however. Beyond that, Militia will shoot Peacekeepers in the street with rifles or a pistol to the back of the head, explode supply trucks for Allied bases, and all other similar resistance activity. Sometimes by popular standards, they go too far. One notable example was a female Militia member who posed as a prostitute, slept with Allied officers, then killed them afterwards while their guard was completely down. While distasteful, the Confederates see the results as more important, and tolerate to a degree such activities. Sometimes, Militia will band together in relatively small bands and attack poorly protected Allied installations such as supply bases. This is even riskier than usual, not for the danger in battle itself, but because if any are captured they are not protected by any international law, and could technically be treated as the Allies wish. Many horror stories exist about what happens to Militia taken as prisoner; the most lucid are that they're immediately frozen and taken to Cryo-Prisons, and are "re-programmed" during their stay. Still, the chance to deal a larger strike than poisoning a Peacekeeper's tea is jumped on by many Militia, and there is no shortage of volunteers. Such activities do incur a large counterattack, and often the Militia is destroyed by Peacekeepers trained in anti-insurgency duty. For this reason, when actual combat is joined, the Militia usually scatters, with the notable exception of Amazons. For reasons unknown to everyone else, the Militia aligned with Cell 60 are more angry and willing to inflict violence than other Militia. It isn't known why, but when asked they merely say they're avenging millennium of oppression. Regardless, they're better armed and more determined than their counterparts, and are seen as the cream of the crop as far as Militia go. To that end, they're often called by the Continental Army to support their attacks, something they do with glee, as long as their contributions aren't diminished, and uncategorically they cannot be put on laundry detail. In battle they carry an array of short ranged weapons like grenade launchers and shotguns, as well as extensive close combat weapons. While in a conventional battle they aren't much use, they are skilled in storming positions and especially fortified positions; base razing holds nothing on the street fights they have been in. They're manic, occasionally misandrystic attitude in and out of combat gained them the derisive title of "Amazons" by some short lived Confederate, which to everyone's surprise the Cell 60 Militia took with pride. After all, they were female warriors who showed the men how to truly fight, just like the Amazons of myth. Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Units Originating from the United States